Information technology (IT) loads are often deployed in racks or cabinets that in most markets currently average 4-6 KW per rack. Technology is getting denser with racks going over 40 KW per rack and even higher for high performance computing applications. Applications in the range of 8-35 KW are becoming more and more popular with blades, heavy storage, and networking being integrated for mobility reasons.
Cloud computing is allowing utilization of more distributed configurations with better utilization of existing data centers, public clouds, and new private clouds created in a way that is allowing optimal operation for enterprises or the small and medium business (SMB) market, for example, by allowing “Everything as a Service” way of utilization for the cloud consumer. “Infrastructure as a Service” models are better synchronized to the requirements of businesses, therefore, there is a need in the market for building blocks for such infrastructure that will allow overall faster time to market at optimal cost.
Electrical power systems can be used to provide electrical power to one or more loads, such as IT loads. The electricity used to power loads is often received from an electrical grid. However, the electricity for loads may also be provided through alternative power sources such as fuel cells, solar arrays, wind turbines, thermo-electric devices, batteries, etc. The alternative power sources can be used in conjunction with the electrical grid, and a plurality of power sources may be combined in a single electrical power system.